mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuai Liang/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II Sub-ZeroMK2.gif|Sub-zero's MK2 versus Biosub 2.gif|MK2 Bio End13423.gif|Sub-zero mk2 ending End232523.gif|Sub-zero mk2 ending part 2 Subzero-mk2-fix.gif Sub-Zero Fatality MK2.png Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3 Sub-zero.gif|Sub-zero's MK3 versus Sub-zero artwork.jpg Sub-Zero MK3 Costume Shot.png|The original costume used for motion capture. sub zero mk3.jpg mk3 subby.jpg cool mk3.jpg mk3 sub and noob.jpg SubzeroUMK3bio.gif SubzeroUMK3end1.gif SubzeroUMK3end2.gif SUBZEROII.gif Mortal Kombat 4 Mortal_Kombat_4_-_Sub-Zero.gif MK4SZVS.gif|Sub-zero's MK4 versus MK4SubZero.gif Sub-zeroMK4.gif Sub22.gif Sub33.gif sub zero mk4.jpg|Spine rip fatality SubzeroMK4bio.gif|MK4 Bio Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero001.jpg Sub-Zero 5.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero002.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero004.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero005.jpg Sub-ZeroComicCoverDeadlyA.jpg 72566SubZero.jpg Grandmaster sub-zero.jpg sub mkda.jpg 258688-40613-sub-zero.jpg Sub zero da.jpg sub z.jpg sub mkda..jpg MKDA Sub-Zero Loading Screen.png sub.jpg Subzerodeadlyalliancebio1.gif Subzerodeadlyalliancebio2.gif Subzerodeadlyallianceending1.gif Subzerodeadlyallianceending2.gif Mortal Kombat: Deception Deception-sub-zero.jpg MKDSubZero.png MKD Sub-Zero Concepts.jpg MkdSub.jpg MkdSub2.jpg Mortal Kombat Deception Sub-Zero wallpaper.jpg 830px-Mortal Kombat Deception Puzzle Kombat 4 Loading.jpg Subzerodeceptionbio1.jpg Subzerodeceptionbio2.jpg Subzerodeceptionend1.jpg|Sub-Zero surrounded by Baraka's Tarkatan horde Subzerodeceptionend2.jpg Subzerokard.jpg|Deception Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon sub mka 2.jpg|Sub-Zero's Armageddon "versus" Art17.jpg Subzeroarmageddonalt.jpg Mortal Kombat (2011) Sub-Zero.jpeg Subzeroiconmk9.png Headsubzero.png SubLadder.png|Sub-zero's arcade ladder profile (mk 2011) Ladder2 Sub-Zero (MK9).png MK9subzeroVS.jpg|Sub-zero's MK 2011 versus Render07-1-.png Krypta 14-44.png Subzeroklassic.png Subretromk3.png EPIC SUBZERO MANSLAUGHTERING.jpg Handgun in the alley.png Sub-ZeroRender MKNine.png Sub zero MK9.jpg Sub-Zero_R1.jpg Subzeroalternate.png Sub zero 8.jpg Mk9df-1-.jpg|Subzero's classic spine rip fatality SubZero1.PNG|Subzero's "have an ice day" mortal-kombat-sub-zero-fatality.jpg 3.jpg SubZero2.PNG|Subzero's spinal smash fatality Mortal kombat ign.jpg Sub-Zero X-Ray.png|Sub-Zero's X-Ray Freezingheadbutt.jpg Sub-Zerogetting...PWNED.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Noob Screenlg1.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Raiden Mortal-kombat-20110405094304644.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Mileena Mortal-kombat-20110405094314440.jpg Screenlg14.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Reptile Screenlg15.jpg Screenlg16.jpg Screenlg17.jpg Screenlg18.jpg Flesh pits.jpg Ground ice 2.png Ice Blast.jpg Ice Clone.png Slidemk9.png sub zero mk9 intro.jpg mk9 sub zero before.jpg Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Sub-Zero Raiden Vision.png Sub-Zero Encounters Cyrax.png MK2011 Kori Blade.png MK2011 Ice Puddle.png Sub-Zero Freezes.png Sub-Zero & Sonya.png Sub-Zero Beats Reptile.png Sub-Zero VS Scorpion Story Mode.png Sub-Zero VS Scorpion Story Mode 2.png Johnny Cage Timeout.jpg Image45-1-.jpg sub zero ice break.jpg|Sub-Zero's intro EntranceSZMK9.jpg Ice Ball.jpg ScorpionVsSubMK9.jpg Gorovssubzero.jpg|Goro vs. Sub-Zero in MK (2011) Sub-Zero Icy Counter.png|Sub-Zero using the Icy Counter in early trailers of MK 2011 sub-zero cool.jpg|Sub-Zero after defeating Shao Kahn in the arcade ladder subzero MK9 ending1.PNG|Sub-Zero's MK (2011) ending subzero MK9 ending2.PNG subzero MK9 ending3.PNG Scorpion & Sub-Zero.png subzero MK9 ending5.PNG Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Sub-Zero (MK vs. DC Univerrse).jpg Sub-ZeroMKvsDCposterFreeze.jpg Loading Screen SubZero mk vs dc.jpg FinishDa'SentenceBro.jpg SUN7658.jpg StopWit'Da'Fightz.jpg Sub zero kicking batman.jpg|Sub-zero kicking batman Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe sub zero vs joker.jpg Bedepah.jpg YouTrippin'Brah#2.jpg HitMeandSee.jpg|Subzero's icy counter Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004842469-1-.jpg|Subzero's ice nugget SubbyUppercut.jpg FreezeMetroSuper.jpg Round1 FIGHT!!!.jpg BatarangGoesWEEE!!!.jpg Sub zero looking for love.png Live Action Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.32.35.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.33.00.png|Keith Cooke as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat Annihilation Sub zero movie2.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.33.59.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.14.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.30.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.39.png sub vs scorp.jpg|Scorpion vs Sub-Zero in Annihilation Pic031.jpg|J.J. Perry as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat Conquest MKC-SubZero.jpg|Sub-Zero's Mortal Kombat Conquest wallpaper MKCSubzeroCAP149.JPG|Sub-Zero completing his inner transformation by breaking himself free from solid ice MKCSubzerocap150.JPG MKCSubzerocap151.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP152.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP153.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP154.JPG MKCSubzero1.jpg|Sub-Zero using his ice powers in MK Conquest MKCSubzero2.jpg MKCSubzero3.jpg MKCSubzerocap584.JPG MKCSuzerocap587.JPG MKCSubzerocap589.JPG MKCSubzerocap649.JPG MKCSubzerocap651.JPG Cartoons Sub Zero Luke Perry.JPG|Subzero in Defenders of the Realm Comics Te0230ul7.jpg|Subzero vs Goro in the comics. Te0231sg2.jpg Te0232fo6.jpg bw05_06.jpg|Sub-Zero travels in the outworld for stop to Scorpion in the comic Mortal Kombat: Battlewave #5 kl01_05.jpg kl01_06.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Kung Lao kl01_07.jpg Toys Sub-zero SC collectible.jpg Sub-zero SC premium collectible.jpg Sub-zero SC premium collectible2.jpg Sub-zero ledeyes SC collectible.jpg Subzero jazwares collectible.jpg sub toy 679445.jpg|Sub zero 2011 toy toy.jpg sub 0 toy.jpg sub zero 12 toy.jpg sub zero 8 toy.jpg sub toy 8.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries